Detective Conan and the Dying truth
by vienne spellman
Summary: Shinichi had gone dead for almost for five years. Leaving Ran all along.


DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! SO DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME OK!

SUMMARY: Shinichi had gone dead for almost for five years. Leaving Ran all along.

TITLE: Detective Conan and the dying truth

RATINGS: PG 13

GENRE: ROMANCE; GENERAL

**Chapter 1: Beika's FrontPage**

It was morning but the sky still doesn't want to let out any single light, yet it merely cried frosting snows that makes the whole town in to the white village. In the Mouri's Residence a teenage girl with an age of seventeen was packing her things for the school day. Her eyes were very keen in arranging her stuff to go to school.

The desk of his father that was just near to her was full of piles of cans of beer that Kogoro usually drinks in the evening. 'Always leaving his mess here' she complained mentally and picks those up and slams it to the trash can. She was ready to go to school. She opened the window and found white paradise outside.

"BRRR! It seems to be very cold outside I should be wearing two coats just in case." She exclaimed. She got her coat in her room in the wardrobe were she put her stuffs.

Kogoro put down the phone, it was just minutes or second he had spoken to the phone.

"Who was that daddy?" she asked as she emerges to the door of her room.

"Just inspector Megure, I am going now Ran," he said and tying his tie. Ran watches him do that and spoke, "Where are you going?"

"Just here in Beika… I'll be going now." He bade goodbye to his daughter.

"Just here… Another case." She said as she was left alone in the house. She got her bag and start walking to school.

While walking she bump in to someone, "Ran!" the girl with blonde short hair exclaimed with excitement.

"Sonoko!" she said shortly. And they both walk going to the school.

"Where is your tiny friend Ran?" she asked naughtily.

"Oh! Conan? He was with Professor Agasa… he says he wants to stay there for a while." She answered dreamily with a yawn.

"Good! No pesky kids around!" she mumbled. "What was that Sonoko?" she asked

"Oh! Nothing, just that I had a friend and in a nearby city and he wants to meet me her…" she said with a smirk. Ran stared at her for a moment. 'I know what's going to happen next.' She said to her mind. Sonoko is completely 'obsess' with boys. She thinks she was, because she always invites her with her dates or meeting with boys she crushes on… How she wish she would found 'the one' for her for she was tired of following her in every dates she had… and of course always if she had date she also would like to get her a date too… she thinks she will had an headache for that.

"I said I really miss that kid… you know besides from being pesky… he was a murder magnet… like Shinichi..." she said without any hesitation and leaving Ran behind the track.

Ran's heart skip a beat with the word 'Shinichi' she hadn't heard from him for almost a month or two… she thought he maybe busy with that case and maybe he had forgot her all long…

"You know, Shinichi and Conan had so much in common… murder magnets… being obsessed in Sherlock Holmes… whatever…" she continued as Ran was behind her and was silent.

"So much for him… let's go back to what I've said… I had a friend in the next city… you know… he seems interested to me…" she continued

"Hmmm…" that's all Ran can say because she was use to it of Sonoko and her dating thing. "So, do you want to meet him here with me?" she finally told her.

Sonoko smirk and spoke, "Good, I don't have to explain to you." She stopped and face her and hugged her tight that her ribs were going to break into two.

"I am soooo excited!" she shouted with glee.

"Will you let go Sonoko, it is embarrassing..." she said and Sonoko let her go. And start walking again in the streets.

"EXTRA! EXTRA!" a shout from a boy with newspapers in his hands. She gapped at the boy and his newspaper.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! MURDER AT THE BEIKA HOTEL INVESTIGATED!" he cried once again.

"Murders… always part of our world ne?" Sonoko exclaimed as they pass the newspaper boy. "Yeah… must be… always part of our world…" of course it was part of her world… her father was a detective and her mother is a lawyer how she could have no murders in her world. But still she felt shock even she had seen many deaths or brutal deaths…

"Wait a second I will just buy a bread in the store, wait for me here." She said as she got inside the store and left Ran alone. She saw the newspaper in the newspaper stand.

She doesn't know but she approached it and got some interest. She came close to it and read at the newspaper. 'Nothing in there.' She said with a sigh. But next glance she was captured to a red bold letters that says:

BEIKA'S HIGHSCHOOL DETECTIVE FOUND DEAD IN THE BIEKA HOTEL

She was stunned at what she had read… 'No! It wasn't Shinichi… he was not! He can be… he said … he was just in another case… NO!' she had now a self conflict and don't know what to do and loosing her temper.

'NO! Shinichi won't be dead…. He must not!' she was still on a trauma of what she had read.

'You know that detective works sometimes goes beyond something…' a small voice echoed to her ears. 'What was your saying!' she mentally shouted at the voice.

'You know that he may be dead… high school detective… dead…. In Beika….' The voice once again said.

'No! He won't! He will never!' she fights at the voice.

'Don't waste time dreaming… He maybe him…'

'I trust him… he would come back to me!'

'Go on with your stupid dreams!'

"NOOOO!" she shouted with her all might. Sonoko drop her bag of bread.

"Ran!" she said with astonishment.

"Sonoko… I've got to go to the Beika Hotel!" she said gripping Sonoko's both shoulders. And looked preoccupied.

"What? Ran I don't understand?" she said putting away her tight hands in her shoulder but failed with the strong grip of her friend. She gapped at the newspaper Ran was reading… and saw the article… she stared at her…

In a moment a taxi came Ran run though the taxi and called it and got in. Sonoko was left behind. She called another taxi also and followed her.

"Go follow that taxi!" she barks at the driver.

"What was that… he may not be dead?" Sonoko said in thin air.

'I will prove to you that he is not Shinichi!' she told the voice that keeps on ringing in her ears.

'That's right! Go on with your fantasy and you will surely know that your denial is meaningless…' the voice soon answered her threat.

'I'll show you!' she shouted at the voice. 'Meaningless… Shinichi wont be dead… he can protect himself…'

'Are you sure of that… you are more pro in bloody battles…'

The voice was right but Shinichi can find a way in sticky situation… 'I am counting on you Shinichi.'

'Disappointment…' the voice echoed in her mind again.

'Will you shut it? I am tired of you!'

'Tired of accepting the truth...'

'Truth? There is only one truth… he is not that high school detective found dead!'

'One truth ne? let us see.'

The taxi flies through the vast streets of Beika and were keeping on diving fast.

In a moment the tall building of the Beika hotel was in sight… it was almost there, just a little more…

As if she can touch it and see that all was just a big fat Meany lie.

The motor of the taxi gone dead, she was there at last.

She paid the driver and rush to the hotel.

She found a swarm of medias, polices, detectives and others… there were pack with cars also, ambulance, police car, media cars and vans, it was full of people she was stopped-dead in her spot.

She walk gently through the side were the media are flashing their cameras and handling their mic.

'Now… Watch him… passed out...' the voice started again. Then she saw a guy in a stretcher… but his face was covered… the guy was put in the ambulance and the siren's stop. It was deafening all people she saw was howling, shouting, barking and even crying.

'Well, he's face didn't reveal…'

In a moment she bumps into a familiar face…

"Dad?"

"Ran? Why on earth are you doing here?" his dad asked him in surprise. "You should be in school?" Ran's eyes began to water without warning

"Ran?" inspector Megure gapped at her with a horrible face.

The two both exchange looks and don't want to do. Her eyes is blurring in the hot tear she had in her eyes.

"Does it…." She started "Does he…." She said again.

A nod was the only respond she got from Inspector Megure. She burst into tears and finally breakdown to his father's arms.

'NOOOOO!' she said mentally.

Kogoro can't say anything because he knew whatever he might say it won't get her comfortable. He looks at ins. Megure with grief.

Inspector Megure just left them and joined the policemen in making notes.

"Dad…" she said with pain.

"Let's go home…" He said to her and drags her along to the swarm of men. Sonoko had just arrived. She stared at the both of them, she already knew what that means… she gapped at the ambulance and was out of sight.

"Mr. Mouri… Can I help you bring home Ran." She insisted.

Kogoro nodded with agreement to her and they both help Ran walk towards the taxi cab.

…TBC

A/N: Next chapter about Ran's Grief. Hey plz r and r. I am new here in DC so plz guide me to my mistakes ok!


End file.
